That Day
by Phayte
Summary: Sequel to The Lost: It's the events of that day, answering the question, how DID that rabbit get between the mattresses!


_**Disclaimer---Gah, these things are SO boring. -sigh- I don't own any of this, if u wanna sue, I have a nice collection of TY beanie babies...that's about all u'll have. But if u take them, I'll cry, I swear it! ;.;**_

* * *

**THAT DAY...**

* * *

**Dear Journal-type-diary-thingy,**

LA LI HO! Hee-hee, Shuichi-chan says that all the time. It sounds like so much fun when he's really happy and he says it. Ryuichi says all the time that Shuichi sparkles with something no one else has when he's happy, I've seen it too but I don't think Shu-chan can. At least, not yet. He will though. He doesn't sparkle so much when he's sad though, but when he's happy, he more than makes up for it. It makes me wanna cry when Shuichi-chan's sad, a lotta people think it's annoying, but not me. I think Shuichi sparkles in that way that just makes you want to take him in your arms and hug him until all his problems are gone. People like Shuichi-chan shouldn't be sad, it's just not right!

Take Ryuichi for example. A sad Ryuichi, like one that's really sad, will break your heart so many times at once! He doesn't cry when he's really sad, he just sings, slow and depressing songs when he thinks he's alone. Ryuichi does sparkle at those times, but it's not a sparkle anyone's supposed to see, it's not the kind of sparkle he wants. It's like...heaven's crying. No one's supposed to see that kind of sadness because they'd be broken themselves and never able to put themselves together. When Ryu-chan is sad, my beady black eyes want to fill up with fuzzy tears, but I can't. I can't cry when Ryu-chan needs me, I'll wait until I know I'm alone. It sounds bad, but I'm a bunny of resolve and purpose. I listen so Ryu-chan can go out and be truly happy and shiny for everyone to see.

Hmm...

Ryuichi likes Shuichi, more I think, than me now. I say that because whenever Shuichi's around, Ryuichi clings to him, like HE was the fuzzy pink bunny. I usually get squished between them, which is ok because Shuichi always smells so nice. Shu-chan makes Ryu-chan happy, probably because he's not bashing poor Ryu-chan over the head. No wonder everyone thinks those two are stupid sometimes, my brain wouldn't process too quickly if I kept getting hit in the head so many times! Mean people!

Anyway.

Mr. Yuki, or Eiri, or...well, that author-man scares me. When Ryu-chan and I first met him, it was a few years ago. He was really scary back then, he only scowled and badmouthed everything. Tohma-kun had talked about him tons before that, but nothing could prepare me for the actual person. He glared at Ryuichi so hard! Then me! What did I do! Absolutely nothing except be cute! Now-a-days, though, he's not AS bad, but it still makes me mad when he makes poor Shu-chan cry. And he still looks at me like I'm diseased, especially when Shuichi's hugging me. I talk about him now because he's connected to Shuichi-chan. Ryu doesn't really like him that much, but he never says anything, mostly, I think, because of Tohma-kun and he doesn't want to hurt Shu's feelings.

OH! That reminds me!

Just a few days ago, maybe a week, lesse, what day is it again? Oh yeah, it was two whole days ago. Well, Ryu and I were sitting here by ourselves, watching some silly game show were people got some nasty things dumped on them when they got answers to questions wrong, when Ryu-chan decided he was bored. Of course I was already beyond that point, I was just waiting for my counter-part to make his announcement before I made my revelation to him. Ryu-chan looked around the house for about an hour trying to find something to do. He was ignoring me again, which makes me mad by the way! When Sakuma Ryuichi wants to do something for himself, he won't listen to anyone! Anyway, it took a little while for him to realize I was trying to suggest something to do. Of course my idea was brilliant! We'd go hang out with Shuichi! He had said something about that Yuki man being out all day today . . .

Needless to say, Ryuichi liked the idea. So much so, in fact, that he left the entire apartment without thinking. He even left the front door open! AND HE LEFT ME! Well, about five minutes later (the clock on the livingroom wall is slow by the way) he came back in all sheepish-like. Well, he called Shuichi to make sure he knew we were coming (another one of my genius ideas!) and remembered to take care of everything, including locking the front door, before he left. I went with him this time.

We had so much fun at Shuichi's house. There wasn't much decoration, but it was getting there slowly. Every time we went over there, it seemed like there was a little bit more. An abstract painting and a picture of a can of beer(1) on the walls can only do so much. But regardless, it was fun. We played video games, I must say, I didn't loose too bad to Shuichi this time! And we danced, Ryu-chan wanted to listen to Bad Luck's songs, and so did I, but Shu-chan wanted to listen to Ryuichi sing, so we all made a deal. Ryu and Shu would sing their own songs and then they'd sing together. I don't sing to good myself so I didn't volunteer. After that, we just did whatever came to mind.

Eventually Shuichi had to take a bathroom break, I guess we laughed too hard. Well, Shuichi sure was taking a long time, and I tried to tell Ryu-chan to sit and wait for him, what would he do if he found something embarassing! But no, Ryuichi couldn't listen to reason and went exploring and, to be honest, I was interested in seeing all of Shuichi-chan's house. Though we've been over here dozens of times before, I've never seen it all. I wanted to see his bedroom and Ryuichi agreed that it'd be interesting.

It was strange though, so clean. A few things of Shu's were laying around (Ryu found a pair of his underwear _heehee!_) Suddenly, Ryuichi was snickering and muttering about finding some more embarrassing things he could pick on Shu-chan with, poor Shuichi, no one gives him a break. Ryu went rummaging, and of course, I went with him. I tried to escape honest! I wanted no part of making Shu-chan embarrassed! But Ryuichi wouldn't hear of it and he held me against my will.

It was agonizing what happened next!

Ryu decided he'd find something inside the mattresses, and in he went. It was dark and cramped! I wanted out! When my partner-in-crime found nothing, he slid out from the mattresses, WITHOUT ME!

LIKE HE JUST FORGOT ME!

I called and yelled for him, but no such luck. I guess through the mattresses and blankets and such, he couldn't hear me. It was so scary! I was squished! I may be a plushy cuddly bunny but I'm not meant to be flat as a pancake between bed mattresses!

Eventually though, the fear wears off, then it's just uncomfortable. I did feel like crying though. Could Ryuichi, my life-long bosom-buddy, really have forgotten me just like that!

It was quite clear after that night that Shuichi or that Yuki fellow couldn't hear me. I'd determined that Ryuichi had left a while ago and I could hear them moving around in the room. Some of those things they said made me turn pink all over, a rather amazing feet for this bunny if I do say so myself. Well, they made funny noises a lot and ignored me. I could only guess what they were doing (-.-')

I finally got rescued the next day. Due to my amazing hearing abilities, I heard Ryuichi stomping about the house. He was looking for me! I felt so loved at that moment I almost forgot to yell. But I remembered to when I heard both him and Shu-chan in the room. When he lifted up the mattress, I popped back into my

* * *

original shape and beamed up at my Ryu-chan. He looked so happy, I was glad just to be out of that situation, it was too hot under there, especially when Shu-chan and Yuki were on the bed.

We went home after that, Shuichi didn't look very happy, and Yuki looked mad at him. I felt really bad for him, but I just wanted to get home. And I'll tell you, I've never been happier to see the top of a bed in my life!

Uh-oh! Ryu-chan's coming! I'm supposed to help him write a song and then we're going to spend time with Shuichi again. Can't get enough of him! Hey, his hair color is the same color as me, of course I like him! Anyway I've gotta go and make sure Ryuichi keeps his hands to himself.

See-ya next time!

_KUMAGORO-CHAN_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I promised it and here it is! Heh, I think I like the original story better, but it's always fun writing Kumagoro's point-of-view. Hey, the bunny's gifted!Um, it's three o'clock in the morning...-.- To be honest, I just did not want to go to bed. So I sat down and wrote this! Aren't mornings a great thing...when the sun's not up...yeah.**

**Um, I really don't like putting contractions in my stories, and there are perhaps people out there who don't like to read them in stories like these, but it's a journal entry, so I figured, to make it more real-life like or something like it, I'd just go with it. **

**(1) In the anime there's these two pictures, that weird looking abstract one. Now don't get me wrong, I like abstract art, but it was just kind of funny to see something like that in Yuki's very sparsely decorated house! And there IS a picture of a can of beer on his wall! Well, it's either a can of beer or soup, I'm going for the beer because I suppose it's more him. It can be either I suppose...**

**And just a rant, Gravitation is officially ending this July! I cannot believe it! I'm going to cry, I'm dead serious. And all my friends will laugh at me, but I'll still have the fanfics and my manga...and anime..and my Kumagoro shirt...and deck of cards...heh, I'm SO not obsessed! And by the way, why the heck is Ryu-chan being so mean in 11! I'm pretty much guessing that he's trying to psyche poor Shu-kun out...or is there more! Hm? Could be!**

**BTW! I found this online catalogue that has -GASP- an actual Kumagoro plushie! Amoung other things, like a shirt that I've ordered! It's totally awsome: www(dot)rightstuf(dot)com -just replace the (dot) with actual periods. It's got TONS of great stuff on it!**

**I'm gonna stop now so you can go, if you're still even reading...heh**

**TTFN!**


End file.
